


a trip to the city of far-flung dreams.

by vintageroseriver99



Series: take my hand, let's go travelling. [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroseriver99/pseuds/vintageroseriver99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The variant of DIM/EOTD (2 part episode, 1 part story) Donna replaces Martha...Donna/Doctor romance. Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Donna POV

"So where are we today?" I asked The Doctor, pulling on my jacket.

"We're in New York! Real New York this time though." He said, grinning before reaching out his hand to me. I grabbed it and walked out of the TARDIS, we were in the middle of a park somewhere, I looked to my right and saw the Empire State, still being built.

"It's late 1930, right?" I asked, hoping I was right, I saw him frown at me.

"You're getting good. How'd you figure that out?" He questioned and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I'm good with modern history, maybe we should go backwards more often, I might actually know what you're talking about half the time." He laughed at me before walking over to a bench nearby, there was a newspaper on it.

"Spot on Donna, It's the first of November 1930. Oh dear...Donna, we might be here for a while." He said before showing me the headline: Hooverville Mystery Deepens.

"Where's Hooverville?" I asked him, we started making our way through the park arm-in-arm.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st president of USA, came to power a year ago. Up until then New York was a boomtown, roaring 20's. And then..."

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah that's 1929 right?"

"Yeah, economy crashes overnight, thousands of people are unemployed and all of the huddled masses doubled with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park." So it's basically a camp for the homeless. I thought, but didn't say it aloud. We carried on walking until we got to what looked like a large collection of tents - this was Hooverville.

"All ordinary people who just lost their jobs, couldn't pay the rest and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America, no-one's helping them." We were both getting strange looks, some were of disgust, others were just of curiousness. "You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

We walked out of Solomon's tent to see a man stood on top of some crates asking for volunteers. A young boy asked what they'd be getting payed.

"A dollar a day." The man said in a thick american accent. Sullivan asked what the work was. "Just a little trip down the sewers, we got a tunnel collapse, needs clearing and fixing."

"A dollar a day. That's slave wage." Solomon stated. " And the men don't always come back, do they?"

"Accidents happen." The man stated.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked, I knew what he was going to do, I'd known it from the minute Sullivan said the men don't always come back up.

"You don't need the work, that's fine. Anybody else?" The Doctor raised his hand and I huffed, displeased with his decision to get involved. "Enough with the questions!"

"Oh no, I'm volunteering. I'll go." He said and looked at me expectantly.

"I really hate you sometimes." I said before raising my hand, followed by the young man who'd asked about the money and Solomon.

Doctor POV

After being briefed by 'Mr. Diagoras', we started making our way through the sewers, sticking close together. I found out from Solomon that Diagoras was running the majority of Manhattan, then we came across something on the ground that wasn't strictly human.  
I crouched down to look at it and Donna came to see what it was, it definitely wasn't from Earth. We figured that we must be at least half a mile in and I suggested that Donna, Frank and Solomon headed back up. Suddenly we heard a very loud squeal, that wasn't extremely recognizable, we were trying to figure out which direction it came from.

"Doctor." Donna said in an almost whisper, pointing toward something with her torch and I followed the light. "Hello there, you alright?" She asked, in a calm voice that no other human would use if they were speaking to an alien.

"Shh Donna, just stay where you are for a moment." I slowly started making my way towards him or her, I wasn't sure which yet. "We know the way out, would you like to come with us?" I crouched down so I was at the same level and shone my torchlight to see who I was speaking to, it looked like a humanoid-pig. "Oh but what are you?" I asked it, doubting I'd get a reply.

"Is that a carnival mask or something?" Solomon asked, assuming it was fake, I looked back at him before I replied.

"No, it's real." I turned to the being again. "I'm so sorry, but, I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" I asked, hoping that whatever it was, it was capable of speaking.

"Doctor." Donna said behind me, sounding much more alarmed than she usually did around new species."I think you should come back this way...quickly." I looked up to see what she meant and was faced with at least half a dozen more of the creatures.

"Yeah, you might have a point there." I said, slowly backing away, not looking away from them. "Donna, Frank, Solomon, basically...RUN!" I shouted before turning to sprint back the way we came, hoping everyone remembered the way out. We ran all the way back - Donna remembered it perfectly - and she got there ahead of me.

"Doctor, the sonic!" She said from the top of the ladder, I passed her it quickly and she climbed out, closely followed by me and Solomon. Frank was taken and Solomon refused to go after him, Donna still looked scared out of her wits.


	2. Chapter Two

Donna POV

"Alright then, put 'em up!" A woman came out from behind a set of shelves holding a gun. "Hand in the air and no funny business." She spoke with a high-pitched Manhattan tone, we all raised our hands willingly. 

"Now tell me you shmucks, what've you done with Laslo?"

"We haven't done anything with 'Laslo', we don't even know who he is! Are you gonna tell us?" I asked, I'd figured out the gun was a prop almost as soon as I'd seen it and didn't think the petite woman in front of us would pull the trigger even if it was real. She went in to her dressing room, still yielding the gun and sat down, the three of us followed her.

"Laslo's my boyfriend. Or at least he was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid, I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laslo." She said, waving the prop around carelessly as she spoke. "I mean what kind of guy asks you to meet his mom before he vamooses?"

"Yeah, might just help if you put the gun down." The Doctor said cautiously, pointing towards the gun.

"Doctor." I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me. "It's not a real gun."

"Hey, how'd you know that? It's only a prop, it was either that or a spear." She threw it down on the empty chair beside her and looked at me.

"It was kind of obvious, most 20th-century actresses don't have access to real guns for a start, anyway what do you think happened to Laslo?" I asked, walking straight in to the room and past the Doctor.

 

"I wish I knew, one minute he's there, next ZIP! He's vanished." She stated, emphasizing the 'ZIP' with her hands.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" The Doctor asked, probably hoping it wasn't someone really famous.

"Tallulah," she said with pursed lips. "Three l's and an h."

"Right we can try and find Laslo, but he's not the only one. There are people dissapearing every night." The Doctor said, pulling the brain-like thing we'd found in the sewers out of his pocket. "Trust me, everyone's in danger. We just need to find out exactly what this is because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."  
Tallulah turned her nose up at it and just nodded before the Doctor ran off to find various things he needed from the props department.

Doctor POV

I'd been working on finding out what this thing was ever since Solomon left to go back to Hooverville, I managed to get everything I needed and discovered that it had been artificially produced.467-989.  
989. I thought, trying to remember the what planet of origin that type was. No, it can't be. I told myself mentally.

"Skaro." I ran straight to stage-left, hoping Donna would still be there, I found Tallulah with all the other women.

"Where's Donna? Where did she go?" Asking frantically, hoping she hadn't got herself in to trouble already.

"I don't know, she ran off stage." She said and I was about to check for her in the dressing rooms when I heard her shout my name in the way she only ever did when she scared - really terrified. I ran straight after   
her, hoping to catch her but no such luck. I grabbed my coat and headed straight down in to the sewers, followed by a nosey Tallulah.

"No, no way, you're not coming." She continued coming down the ladder despite my argument. "There's nothing you can do go back."

"Look whoever's taken Donna, they could've taken Laslo, couldn't they?" Why do I always hang around with such strong-willed women? I asked myself.

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." I said, knowing it was pointless.

"Then that's my problem. Come on, which way?" She said before stalking off in the wrong direction.

"This way." I said before starting down the right alley.  
We didn't speak for the majority of the distance, then Tallulah started asking questions and I had to pull her in to a corner when I saw a Dalek, it wasn't safe to have her with me.  
We saw another pig-hybrid and it turned out to be Laslo, he'd escaped before they took his mind but he'd still been turned part-pig in his appearance. He agreed to take us to 'the masters' - The Daleks - and when we found they were 'seperating' the newest group of people. I sent Tallulah to go back up to the theatre, and she agreed eventually, saying that she knew the way.  
Luckily both Donna and Frank had been sorted as superior-intelligence so we found them both, I joined the line in which they were walking and the pig-hybrids didn't notice. Both of them sounded pleased to see me - especially Donna. We were taken to the Dalek laboratory and Donna decided she couldn't hold her tongue, and demanded to know what they planned to do with her.  
We watched as 'Dalek Sec' opened his casing and came out of it, looking like a humanoid-dalek and declared himself the first Human-Dalek.


	3. Chapter Three

Doctor POV

I, careful not to be seen, walked off the side to do something behind one of the monitors. The pig-slaves grabbed Donna and were trying to pull her forward but she was putting up a fight. I turned on the radio to draw some attention to myself, it started playing some music.

"What is that noise?" Dalek Sec asked, looking around for the source.

"Sorry, just me." I said, walking out casually. "Well then, a new form of Dalek."

"The Doctor." One of the other Daleks said. "The enemy of the Daleks! EXTERMINATE!" I looked at them expectantly, but Dalek Sec told them to wait, something that surprised everyone in the room including the Daleks.  
We talked for a good few minutes and I was trying not to start laughing at them all, then I sonicked the radio to cause a very loud noise and I told everyone to run. Eventually we all got back to the exit and headed back to Hooverville to warn Solomon and everybody else there.  
We were under attack, all the pig-slaves were coming from every direction, surrounding the camp, a lot of the men had guns, there was one boy less than 20 with one.

"Give that to me." Donna said, holding out my hands expectantly.

"You're a girl, you don't know how to shoot a gun!" He exclaimed, holding on to it tightly.

"I know to fight a damn sight better than you, now give me the gun!" She said demandingly and he handed it over almost immediately, looking awe-struck. Everyone was shooting at them, trying to hit as many as they could, she hit at least two before everybody stopped shooting to look up. There was a Dalek, people were shouting and Frank shot at it once before I could stop him.  
Two more Daleks appeared and they all started shooting, but stopped after a few seconds, Solomon walked out in front of everyone and started speaking, he was killed almost straight away.

"Oh my god, I am so killing that one!" Donna said to me before I stepped out and told the Daleks to kill me, I thought they would at least try but instead I was told to follow them, I agreed. "Oh no you don't! What about all these people?!" She asked not selfish enough to consider herself in the situation.

"One condition, if I come with you then no more humans die." The Dalek agreed and I was about to leave.

"I'm coming with you!" She said and I knew she would if I let her, but I wouldn't.

"Trust me Donna, you do what you can here and I'll go with them." I said, I leaned in to hug her quickly and I dropped the psychic paper in to her pocket then backed away and winked before leaving.

Donna POV

Tallulah ran over to me as soon as the Daleks had left and asked what I was going to do.

"Well, the Doctor gave me the psychic paper - don't ask - so I figure he wants me to go somewhere. It must be something to do with that energy conductor they were talking about, they said something about dalekanium, they said it was in place or something. I need to find out where, it would have been done by the builders they've been hiring. I need to ask Frank." I said before running off to find him, she followed close behind me.  
We found him, he'd been crying and I felt guilty for interrupting him but I had to.

"Frank, you know all of the builders that have Mr. Diagoras was hiring. What were they working on?" I crouched down so I could see his face while I spoke to him.

"Most of it was working on that." He said, pointing behind him to the Empire State, I looked at Tallulah and she looked back. We left almost immediately, Frank insisted on coming along too and we let him, he could be useful.  
When we got there, we got past the guards straight away, I had to explain to Tallulah and Frank what the psychic paper is. We headed straight to the top floor, and found all of the plans and blueprints. Frank was the first one to notice that the plans had been newly issued today, so the Daleks had changed something about the designs.  
It didn't take us long to realize that they had added panels of dalekanium to the mast at the top, we just didn't know what we were supposed to do. I was praying for the Doctor to turn up, and eventually he did.

"Thank god, you're still alive!" I said as soon as I saw him, I almost pounced on him, I was just so happy to see him that I didn't care. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed before smacking his chest.

"Ow! I'm always fine, no need to worry about me. Anyway, have you found anything? We need to be fast, the Daleks aren't gonna leave us alone us here for very long." I nodded, half-dragging him across to the plans we'd laid out.

"They've put dalekanium on the mast, but there's no way we can get it off without going up there. We need to get going if we're going higher up though." I stated before pointing towards the ladder on the other side of the room. "That's the way up."

"That's not us, it's just me." He said, and I narrowed my eyes at him, I hated when he was intent on doing everything himself. "You're gonna be busy. I'm sorry Donna but you need to fight."


	4. Chapter Four

Doctor POV

I was just beginning to climb up the side of the mast when I looked over the edge, I regretted it afterwards, I could accept the idea that I was over 1200 feet up but the sight of it wasn't so acceptable.  
I got all the way to the top of the mast and started trying to unlock the bolts with the sonic, but it was taking a long time. The first piece came off no problem, I was halfway through getting rid of the second one when the sonic flew out of my hand and off the side of the building. There was nothing I could do other than to get rid of the dalekanium with pure force, I continued to pull at it but there was nothing to be done, it was hopeless.  
I realized what had to be done and climbed on top of the mast itself, wrapping my arms tightly around the base of it. I held on as tightly as I could and watched the lightning getting nearer until it struck the mast, sending gamma radiation all the way through the building, and me. Unbearable agony was all I could feel, I was shouting at the top of my lungs and then I fell unconscious.

Donna POV  
Me and Frank climbed up to the top of the building and I found the Doctor lying there motionless, I was tempted to slap him around the face to wake him up but I refrained from it.

"Oi, Doctor. You dropped the sonic, you stupid martian! You can be such an idiot sometimes, you know that!" I said, in my past experience the best way to wake him up was to insult him - or slap him - and it worked in the end.

"Ow! My head! Donna, I'm not an idiot!" He said grumpily, reaching his hand to his head.

"Yes you are, not all the time though." I said with a smile. "And by the way, there's still some dalekanium on the mast. Is that alright?" I asked, hoping he'd found another way to stop the energy transmission.

"No, well maybe I'm not sure yet. But before they're set free on New York, I need to see them and find out their plan. We need somewhere to draw them out to though, somewhere with a big space." He said, in his rack-your-brains tone.

"Doctor," I said to him. "Tallulah's in the musical."

"Yes Donna, well done, not the appropriate time to be stating the obvious." He said sharply, which just annoyed me further.

"Oi dumbo, where is the musical?!" I said, praying he'd catch on, luckily he did. "Duh! Tallulah, can you get us in to the theatre at this time of night?" I asked, diverting my attention to her temporarily.

"Don't see why not." She said.

"Wait, any way down from here without the lift?" He questioned and I pointed toward the service elevator, he nodded at me. "ALLONS-Y!"  
We arrived back at the theatre and the Doctor ran straight in, hopped up on the seats and started scanning something, though I couldn't tell what. Laslo was burning up, and Tallulah was trying to look after him while the Doctor worked.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, hoping he'd give me a straight-forward answer.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy." He looked at me as he spoke. "I'm just telling them where I am. Now you need to go with Frank, he can take you back to Hooverville, you'll be safe there."

"Don't even go there!" I exclaimed."I am NOT leaving without you Doctor! Not this time." Before he could argue there were people marching in from each side of the theatre, holding Dalek guns. "Humans with Dalek DNA, that's original."

Doctor POV

"Doctor," Donna called. "He's sick. Don't worry, you're alright." I walked over to where they were gathered on the ground and looked at Laslo. "It's his heart, it's beating like a drum!"

"What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe, what is it?" Tallulah asked me, and I looked at the scene regrettably.

"It's time sweetheart. None of the slaves survive long, most don't survive more than a few weeks. I was lucky, I held on 'coz I had you. But now I'm dying Tallulah." Laslo said, struggling to keep breathing, Tallulah protested and asked if there was anything I could do.

"Oh Tallulah with three l's and an h, just you watch me! What do I need? Oh a great big laboratory, oh look I've got one! Laslo, just you hold on." I pulled a small table of chemicals in to the centre of the room and started mixing chemicals together. " There've been too many deaths today, way too many people have died. Brand new creatures, wise old men and age old enemies and I'm telling you right now, I'm not having one more death, not one! Tallulah, out of the way, the Doctor is in!"  
I managed to save him, with enough chemicals and medicines I saved his life, just one person. Donna was there, helping the whole time like she always does and we managed to save him.


	5. Chapter Five

Donna POV

The Doctor said goodbye to Frank while I was speaking to Tallulah, we'd sort of become friends over the past couple of days and she was a lovely girl.

"So, thank you for helping us all out, you were brilliant! Without your help, Laslo would be dead. But you, you gotta move things along with that fella' of yours, hmm?" I laughed at her a little, wondering if we were really that obvious.

"Yeah sure, but you, you've gotta stay with Laslo. If you can pull through all this, it just proves you were meant to be together. Any other place in the world, it couldn't work, but here in New York? Anything is possible." She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before we made our way back to the others, she went straight to Laslo's side and slipped an arm around him. I stood next to the Doctor, just a little closer than we normally do and let my hand hang loosely by my side. I felt like a girl at the cinema putting her hand on the arm rest, but he didn't take it instead he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him in a sideways hug.  
We said our goodbyes and headed back to the TARDIS, taking one last look at New York.

"What do you think will happen to him? Laslo I mean." I asked, wondering what he thought could be out there in the world for a pig-human-alien hybrid.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's got Hooverville, and Tallulah. Anywhere else in the world, I'd say it was impossible but New York, that's what this city is good at, giving hope to the hopeless." He philosophized, smiling at me.

"The Pig and The Showgirl." He grinned and laughed a little. "Just proves that there's someone for everyone. Oh I forgot to say, sorry about that dalek, I know what it meant to you." Looking up at him, he gave an acknowledging nod before skipping off to the TARDIS with a spring in his step.  
I stepped inside and breathed in deeply, drowning myself in the familiar smell.

"Hi beautiful, we're back." I said, smiling at the console as it hummed delightedly. "We missed you."

"I never thought to ask before now Donna, do you want to pop home? For a visit, it's been a while, I never bothered to ask you." He asked me, still hopping around the console and pulling the zig-zag plotter in to place before I heard the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS.

"Oh yeah, sure. I don't really mind, we can go whenever is good for you." I murmured. Was he sick of me already? I asked myself, trying to keep the thought to myself so the TARDIS couldn't interfere

"What's up? Don't you want to see your parents?" He asked, coming over to where I was stood, looking at me with a mildly confused expression.

"No it's not that, I'd like to visit home, really I would." I pulled a fake grin across my face and looked at him. "I'm going to go have a shower if you don't mind, I still feel grimy from being down in those sewers." He nodded before standing out of the way for me to pass. I headed straight for my bathroom for a long shower.

Doctor POV

I caught up on some reading while she showered, wondering how long she was going to be, it was still the middle of the day on her body clock so she wouldn't go straight to bed, so neither would I. I sat in the console room, feet up on the chair, glasses on, reading some 65th-century history books.  
She came back in about an hour later, wearing different clothes and her hair was still damp.

"Your TARDIS is messing around with our stuff again, she decided she wanted to paint my walls, I've told her to change them back and I think she agreed in the end." She said, hopping up to the console and coming to sit beside me, she lifted up my feet and placed them on top of her knees.

"For a start she's our TARDIS, and she only does that if we leave her for too long." I stated, trying to defend my ship. She laughed, smacking my feet playfully and picking up one of the books from where they rested on my stomach. "They're history books from your future, I'm not going to let you read them Donna. Give!" My hand was held out expectantly but she didn't hand it over.

"No way Spaceboy, I could make a fortune as a psychic in my day with all this information!" I sat up to grab it from her but she held it just beyond my reach, and I was considering getting up but that would have been too easy.

"I could always make you give it back to me." I teased, and all she did was reciprocate.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that Timelord?" I smirked, knowing there was only one way I was going to get that book back without getting up completely.

"Well past experiences have taught me quite a few of your secret ticklish spots, I mean that would be a last resort because it's so cruel but I'm clutching at straws here Donna, you give me no choice." I inched towards her, with my legs still swung over hers, and I was almost sitting on her knee.

"You wouldn't dare." She said with a cheeky grin on her face, oh wouldn't I! I thought. My hand delved straight to the back of her neck and she started squirming underneath me, begging me to stop.

"Well that depends," I continued. "do I get my book back?" She shook her head and told me that I would never get it back. "Well now this calls for extreme measures!" I let my hand run slowly past her neck, below her arm and continued south until I reached her waist and my fingers curled slowly around her waist, tickling the skin there lightly.  
I eventually got the book back, after almost an hour of tickling, she gave in to me but the books weren't thought of for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter Six

Donna POV

I went back to my own bedroom at about seven o'clock and got in to my pyjamas, I'd told the Doctor I would go back to him as soon as I was ready. All I had to do was fill in my diary and then I would go back to him for the night.

Dear Diary,  
The Doctor took me to New York, as in proper New York on Earth, and they were being invaded by a race called the Daleks. They were the race that the time lords fought in the war, and I can see why now. They were going to turn me in to one of them but the Doctor saved me, just like he always does. There were only four Daleks, three of which are now dead, though the fourth escaped. We met an actress called Tallulah who's boyfriend was turned in to a pig slave, Laslo. There were also two men from Hooverville called Frank - a young boy from Tennessee - and Solomon - who was killed.  
The Doctor and I have been getting closer recently, even more so than before, and I like it. I've come to realize that if I'm going to fall in love with someone, it's good that it's a man who has saved my life so many times. The Doctor has offered me a trip home and I accepted, although I'm not sure if I'm ready to go home. I feel like if I go home now, he might just drop me off and never come back, that's the only reason I'm hesitant to go, and because I'll need to make up stories about all of the places I've been to. Anyway, I'll leave it there and write again tomorrow.  
Goodnight.

I shoved it back in to bedside drawer and rose to go back to him, hoping I hadn't been very long.

Doctor POV

Donna had gone back to her room to get ready to bed then she said she'd come back to me, I took the opportunity to change in to my pyjamas and fill in my diary.

Dear Diary,  
I took Donna to New York, hoping it would be a relaxing trip for the both of us. No such luck, of course that couldn't happen, we just had to turn up in the middle of a Dalek invasion. The Cult Of Skaro had survived and were trying to make human-Dalek hybrids, they were kidnapping people to experiment on. They'd been turning the people with lower intelligence levels in to pig slaves, for kidnapping more people. All of them died, so did all the pig-slaves, and all but one of the daleks. A man called Laslo survived, he was turned in to a pig-slave but he escaped before they could manipulate his mind, I managed to save him with the help of Donna and his girlfriend Tallulah.  
I offered Donna a visit home earlier and she said yes, but she seemed hesitant to go. I can't figure out why but I'm sure she'll tell me soon enough. We've both agreed that we should give our 'relationship' a go, I'm not sure exactly what that entails but I've fallen in love with Donna, and she's the only person I want to be with. I'm not sure when we're going to go yet but I'll probably leave it a couple of days, depending on when she says she's ready to go. I'll write again tomorrow, Donna should be back sometime soon.  
Goodnight.

I lied in bed, waiting for her to come back, wondering what could be making her worry about visiting home when I felt the TARDIS come in to my head. I always felt guilty listening to her, knowing she was telling me Donna's personal thoughts but this time I needed to know if I was capable of helping. She thinks you'll leave her. It all clicked in to place just as she knocked on the door, I called her in and she smiled at me, wearing a dressing gown and slippers.

"Come here Donna." I said, outstretching my hands to her and she walked straight towards them willingly. I moved backwards, giving her space to join me on the bed, and she sat beside me casually. "I want to talk." Her eyes became wide with alarm, I was almost tempted to laugh but I didn't, this had to be a serious conversation.

"Okay, about what exactly?" She asked, looking at her hands instead of me."Anything in particular, or do you just want a chat?"

"Donna, I think I've figured out why you don't want to go home. And I wouldn't do that." I promised, watching her to see how she reacted.

"I hate you sometimes." She shouted and smacked the wall angrily. "Seriously, can I not have a moment without you going inside my head and sharing everything with him?!" She huffed, frustrated with the TARDIS, turning away from me and pulling her knees up to her chest, she curled into a tight ball.  
I moved closer to her and pulled her in to my arms, rocking her like a child and whispering words of reassurance in her ear. Why would she think I would leave her? I wondered, trying to come to a reasonable conclusion, it didn't matter to me now, all that mattered was proving it to her.


End file.
